Oracia
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal (if not using the blade forged from the heart shard from the Blade of Destruction) Boss (if she uses the blade lightly)... She gets tougher the more that the she actually uses it. Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive Appearance Oracia is a female white pikmin that has opaque eyes (she's blind). She has a flower that has multiple holes in it due to unknown circumstances and at her side is a sword with a teal colored hilt along with two gray gems that glow ominously. This blade is the heart shard of the Blade of Destruction or also known as the Blade of Fear. She's of average height and has a scar at her neck from some past experience. Her body seems fragile. Powers She may not be able to see at all but all of her other senses have been heightened to an extent that makes her able to fight much better than all of those who could see. She knows when an attack is coming as well no matter what speed it is coming at. She is quite decent in all areas of expertise but an exception is the use of her sword (of which she is a master at along with using an axe). She can use her blade to cast an attack called Perfect Hypnosis of which if it is effective can send the target's mind elsewhere but it only affects one being at a time. The body of the affected being is then controlled by Oracia (with all of their abilities being able to be used). The hypnosis is quite perfect and the only thing that the target has to do is simply look in her direction. She can create fear within anyone with the blade's power. It's because the blade that she wields is the Blade of Fear (the heart shard of the Blade of Destruction). She also gains the immunities and resistances of the one that she controls with Perfect Hypnosis. Weaknesses She is not a great melee fighter but she still knows how to block blows pretty easily no matter which way they come from. She is also weak to ice and electricity (eletricity, however, cannot really kill her). Her weaknesses can change depending on how she uses her blade. Resistances Holy and Sacred Energy Immunities Unholy and Blood Personality She is quite nice to anyone that she meets and is rather sad when she does something that she does not want to do especially to those that she thinks she is friends with. The last thing that anyone wants to do is get on her bad side. She is quite tolerant of others no matter how violent they are. She is loyal to Keijo due to him saving her. History She was saved by Keijo before she was killed off by some other pikmin. She had the Blade of Fear with her when she was rescued. She wasn't forced to fight anyone unless she wanted to do so. She is still a fighter through and through but has been used for other services. The current one is putting Hikaru under perfect hypnosis causing him to be used as a tool against all enemies of Keijo. Themes Main Theme: Lily and the Water Stone - Paper Mario Battle Theme: Tutankoopa's Theme - Paper Mario Trivia She's here as a sort of background character for Hikaru/Niko. She will become more of a major character as the Keijo Act II Plot nears the end. Tropes Lawful Evil, The Imp, Not So Harmless, Not Brainwashed, ... Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters